Bobopatchnosuke
Bobopatchnosuke (ボボパッチの助): A fusion between Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke, also called Bobopatchjiggler (in the U.S. anime) and Boborocksjiggler (in the Viz manga). He is one of the twelve main fusion characters. *'First Appearance (manga)': Volume 8, Chapter 83 *'First Appearance (anime)': Episode 32 The Only Three-Man Fusion Bobopatchnosuke is unique among the fusion characters in Bo-bobo, being the only one that is made up of three sentient beings (Kintenbo can be counted as a three man fusion as well, but to be accurate, he is made of Haleulani's money, not Halekulani himself). Originally, he was created during a fight against the Three Civilizations in OVER's castle. Bo-bobo had just ate Don Patch, preparing to turn into Bobopatch, but while Bo-bobo was going through his 'powering up' sequence, Tennosuke snuck into Bo-bobo's mouth, altering the fusion into something that hadn't been seen before! Despite being made up of three complete and total idiots, Bobopatchnosuke is completely serious. However, some of his actions appear a bit more ridiculous than a powerful, serious warrior should hold, such as the usage of strange gestures and battle tactics against opponents as well as riding a bicycle during his most ultimate attack. This unique fusion returned in the tail-end of the fight with Lambada, the former leader of B-Block and user of 'Polygon Shinken.' While inside of a video game, the three fused, and defeated Lambada with Matsuge Shinken Next (Fist of Eyelashes Next), which is essentially the same as Matsuge Shinken. In this case, the fusion only lasted a few seconds, which was all the time he needed to defeat Lambada. He does not appear after this point, seeing as he becomes Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke, who is a different fusion. Bobopatchnosuke states that he can only last for one minute, similar to most of Bo-bobo's other fusions, but his time may be unlimited in Majide Time. Bobopatchnosuke has mid-length purple hair standing upright, and pale skin. He is wearing a long cape with immense shoulder guards, with golden body armor and gloves. Attacks **'Tanaka Sword' (Happy Man Merciless Sword): Although it appears like a regular sword at first, it has the appearance of a human head at its edge. BoboPatchnosuke uses the Flash Tanaka Slash (Brand of the Happy Man) to smash the sword right into opponents and give them the imprint of this figure. **'Majide Time': BoboPatchnosuke's most powerful and infamous attack, it transforms its entire surroundings into a space-like dimension completely controlled by the fused warrior. In it, the rules of Majide apply, where the strange becomes common and grows more powerful with each exclamation of Majide!? (dub: Are you serious!?) by those trapped within, and yet they are always compelled to say it. All matters of time and space have no meaning in this world, only Majide. ***'MAJIDE' (Majide Metamorphosis): An advanced ability done within Majide Time, BoboPatchnosuke inserts Majide inside every piece of his opponents, forcing them to reveal their most bizarre (and possibly true) serious secrets. **'Matsuge Shinken' (Super Fist of the Eyelash): Unlike Bo-bobo or any of his other fusions, BoboPatchnosuke's ultimate technique involves the manipulation of his eyelashes, such as in the case of Matsuge Shinken Forever, where he lashes at his opponents with them while riding away on a bicycle **'Matsuge Shinken Next': Although claiming to be Matsuge Shinken, this is a combination attack of the Tanaka Sword and Majide, used against Lambada after a special BoboPatchnosuke fusion through a video game (In th anime it was "Matsuge Shinken Forever"). Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke(真説ボボパッチの助)is the Shinsetsu version of Bobopatchnosuke. Though he generally looks the same as the last BoboPatchnosuke, his personality has changed from being extremely high strung,to being quite mature and aware of his power. He is used in the battle against the three Evil Wiggins (Hīragi, Black Bo-bobo, Jati). After taking a heavy with weird attacks and Bo-bobo being seized by his evil clone into a fused form. However, with the assistance of Don Patch, the original Bo-bobo finally breaks free of the Gemini Bo-bobo combination, then takes his revenge by combining with his own Wiggin allies to bring back the powerful Bobopatchnosuke! First Appearance (Manga): Shinsetsu chapter 68 Attacks Majide Metamorphosis: Like the original "MAJIDE" attack, it forces the power of "Majide" into the opponent's body. However, Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke merely needs to unleash it through his three headed spring sword to infect them, without a need of touching them or "Majide Time". A Typical Scooter Accident: Using the power of his legendary scoter "Bukkomi no Suguru", Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke rides on it until he smashes it into the opponent, crushing them while getting thrown off himself. This Hajike attack was considered too powerful even for Hīragi! Super fist of the Eyelash Category:Fusion characters Category:Shinken Users